Kuroshitsuji Karasu's
by Godess S77
Summary: This story features a bisexual pervert who irritates the heck out of people, a tomboy who abides the rules but doesn't give a crap on her own dignity, a rebellious punk who can be very…. demonic, and a shy and sweet girl who suffers from selective mutism and has a pet raven and can be a ninja. Rated T because I am a paranoid child, and because these girls are psycho. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Kuroshitsuji Karasu's Chapter 1 : The black mirror in the forest

This story is a bunch of random stuff you will never understand…. Or maybe you will. It features a bisexual pervert who irritates the fuck out of people, a tomboy who abides the rules but doesn't give a shit on her own dignity, a rebellious punk who can be very…. demonic, and a shy and sweet girl who suffers from selective mutism and has a pet raven and can be a badass ninja.

S77: yeah so here's my story! Zephyr, do the disclaimer!

Zephyr: S77 doesn't own Kuroshitsuji in any way, nor claims ownership over any characters except her 5 OC's. If she did own Kuroshitsuji, she would make me the star and have all those smexy guys lined up to 'take me to bed'.

S77: That's a LIE!

The sun has yet to fully rise over the city life although a mist has already begun to rise. A tall apartment building, darkened by the midnight blue sky, stands amongst others.

Within one apartment in particular is where four girls sleep, for now.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE- click- a hand slaps the alarm clock. A girl with ice blue hair gets up out of her bed. She walks over to the bed directly to her right. She gently shakes the neighboring roommate out of their slumber. "Rei, get up. C'mon, Reikokuna." The bluenet mutters in a sleepy voice. The sleeping Reikokuna opened her mismatched eyes to the bluenet's own mismatched eyes. Rei sat up, her ash hair flowing gently with every move. With the two up, work must be done. Reikokuna sets off to make the beds, clean the apartment and make breakfast and lunch for her roommates, while the bluenet must wake the other two roommates. The blunet cautiously hovers over one of the sleeping figures, slowly reaches over and pokes the figure in the cheek-SLAP. Like every other day the bluenet is down for the count. "Oh, Frostisis I'm soooo sorry! Force of reflex!" The now awake brunet cried at the twitching girl on the floor. "It's ok Kyra, c'mon lets get Zephyr up." Frost said while getting up off the floor. Frost and Kyra walked over to the blonde in question's bed, grabbed a piece of the blanket, and yanked it. A loud THUMP was heard, followed by a groan. It's another day in the life of four high school girls~.

"I don't get why you are so insistent in getting me out of bed by yanking the blanket off of me..." whined Zephyr as the four walked to their school. Zephyr wore a bright yellow tank top, on the bottom rim of it were golden fire patterns, and in the center was a golden butterfly. She had yellow shorts that stopped right above the knees, and orange and yellow sneakers. She had bright yellow hair with dark blue sections permanently stained into it. She had a deep green right eye and a deep blue left eye that shone a mischievous glint most of the time. A black mascara pattern went along her left eye similar to a scar mixed with a teardrop. She wore various bands and bracelets and multiple piercings on her right ear and one on her left ear. Her revealing outfit (that is not good for the cool autumn weather) giving full view of her black vine-like tattoos. One portion beginning at her left foot and stopping before reaching her knee, another beginning on the left side of her neck and continuing to her left wrist, a third one on her stomach, starting at her belly button and doing mirror like images on it. "Because," Replied Frostisis. "If we use any other method it will result in ne of us getting raped by you." Frost wore a red-violet and blue-violet striped shirt that had mid length sleeves. She wore dark blue and severely worn jeans. She had light violet and dark violet sneakers. She also wore a dark blue scarf. Her ice blue hair was pulled into a ponytail, although select sections of her hair weren't and instead framed her face. She had a stone grey right eye and a lavender left eye. Underneath her left eye was a black heart made of mascara, and a signature dark blue band-aid laid across the bridge of her nose. "What?! So not true!" Zephyr whined. "Sure" said Kyra sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "and I don't listen to Skrillex". Kyra had a blood red shirt on that had bone themed tear pattern on it, and a black vest on with torn off sleeves. She wore black ripped pants and a chain themed belt. She wore orange and red mini cut boots. She had dark brown hair with red and orange bang section on the right side. She had a golden right eye and a brown left eye. She had a chain themed bracelet on her left wrist. Zephyr merely 'humphed' as a response to the short argument. Quietly observing was Reikokuna. Reikokuna had on a dark grey shirt with white sleeves and rim along the bottom of the shirt. She wore dark grey pants and white and grey sneakers. She had ash hair that reached just about mid-length to her back. She had a pink right eye and a yellow left eye. Just below her left eye is a long pale scar. "Ugh, I hate Mondays!" Frostisis moaned out suddenly. "Yeah, IKR, why can't we just skip it or something?" Kyra whined. The three girls immediately stopped in their tracks, except Reikokuna, who bumped into Frostisis then stopped. "So? Let's skip school!" Zephyr said with her signature mischievous glint in her multicolored eyes. "b'but sh'shou'shouldn't w'we g'get Cu f'fir'first?" Reikokuna stuttered in a hushed voice. Then, as if by command, Culebra the raven perched on her shoulder. "There's Cu, now let's go!" Cried Kyra as she grabbed Reikokuna's arm and dragged her along.

The four girls and the raven wandered around in the forest next to the city. After an undisclosed period of time the four wandered deeper and deeper, and got closer and closer to the center of the woods. In the time they wasted wandering in the forest instead of going to school they took multiple pictures of the forest life, pulled multiple pranks on poor Reikokuna, and got glomped by Zephyr on many occasions. Out of the corner of Reikokuna's eye, something glittered. She silently crept over to it. There, in the center of the woods was a tall black mirror. Over time the other three noticed her missing and found her standing in front of the mirror. In silence they walked up to the mirror. Reikokuna clenched Culebra to her chest with one hand and gripped Frostisis's hand with her other. Frostisis clenched onto one of Zephyr's hands, and Zephyr clenched onto one of Kyra's. Kyra then slowly reached her free hand towards the mirror. Swallowing the tinge of fear she gently pressed her finger against the glass surface. All of a sudden the surface grabbed her finger and yanked her hand into the mirror. In a split second Kyra was yanked into the mirror completely, followed by Zephyr, then Frostisis, and lastly, Reikokuna and Culebra. A moment passed and the mirror shattered into billions of shards.

AN

Should I continue, and sorry this is so short but I needed to give you all a basic idea of the characters and their predicament that dragged them into the world of Kuroshitsuji. Oh and have you figured out what Karasu means?


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji Karasu's Chapter 2: Shattered Glass

This story is a bunch of random stuff you will never understand…. Or maybe you will. It features a bisexual pervert who irritates the fuck out of people, a tomboy who abides the rules but doesn't give a shit on her own dignity, a rebellious punk who can be very…. demonic, and a shy and sweet girl who suffers from selective mutism and has a pet raven and can be a badass ninja. This chapter has some skipping around in it. After the dream insirt it will be on the first episode. Oh and I'm also not sure on how frequently I will be posting… I'll try to post once a weekend…. mainly because of school, and my mom T.T"…

S77: So Frostisis your turn~

Frost: fine…. S77 doesn't own black butler, because she is just a socially awkward girl with major mental issues who keeps imagining Sebastian x oc fanfic shit.

S77: You didn't have to make it sound like I was a pointless freshman struggling to find meaning ya know….

Frost: Ah, but then that would be lying~

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!…..?" A strange scream echoed through a thick wooded forest. Shard of black glass scattered around the ground of the four girls and raven as they were sprawled out on the ground. "Well, shit." mumbled the icy blue haired Frostisis. The five had no idea how long they sat there or where they actually were, but after a while footsteps were heard echoing through the forest. Two figures approached the four. One had red-brown eyes and was dressed in black, while the other was in a blue and black suit, wore an eye-patch and had a blue visible eye. The two paused, taking in the sight of what they just saw. An icy blue haired girl stepping on a blond, skimpy dressed girl, and a dark brown haired girl and ash haired girl playing some sort of card game, all amongst strange pieces of black glass. "Who are you four?" The possibly twelve year old asked. The brunette stood up. The boy, Ciel, noticed she had a red violet section of long bangs that almost covered her entire right eye, which was gold while her other was a dark brown. Now that he saw the gazes of the other three girls he noticed that all of them had different colored eyes. "Hello, my name is Kyra Hecta, and who might you be?" Kyra said using her monotone voice. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom toy company, and this is my butler Sebastian Michaels." He said with a voice that held a lot of pride. At the same time he noticed the way they were dressed. Bright and revealing clothing, scarves in the warm spring like air, torn up gothic clothing, and pale grey and white clothing with strangely cut patterns. "What are you?" He asked, clearly confused by their attire. "Well," The blond on the ground said "I'm Zephyr Exa, and I rape peoples, she's (pointing to the girl on top of her) Frostisis Atto, a tomboy who beats up people who annoy her, she (pointing to Reikokuna) is Reikokuna Deka, a kid with selective mutism, and she (pointing to Kyra) as you already know is Kyra Hecta, our sadistic demonic girl who is the most proper out of all of us. we are just some awkward girls who have no lives and do awkward stuff to peoples who disrespect us." Zephyr concluded with a cocky smirk. "WHAT are you?" Ciel repeated. This time it was Frostisis who spoke up. "We are human, though sometimes I question on whether we are or not." She said the last part with a twitch of her eyebrow. Meanwhile the mute was staring at the butler with a fearful glance, which, as usual, went unnoticed by the others. After about five minutes of explaining and reasoning, Ciel had come to the conclusion that he should keep an eye on them. After all, they might become an issue later if he left. He led the four to his carriage that he used to get into the forest.

"There is no color to our meeting: it blows through in monochrome

I go where tour cool fingers beckon me

I am like the troublesome ice after the melt

You gently scoop me up to your mouth and play with my upper lip

Still, I search for a form of love

The dry eyes that shape the present rather than a distant time

Want to end like this, cloaked

But the night ignores that wish and brings morning

With your gentle, passionate, and dastardly kiss

Paint this final night

The moon illuminates us~"

Ciel stared at the three girls who were very adamant on singing that absurd and weird song (Reikokuna is sitting next to Sebastian, who is controlling the horses). Noticing that they had finished singing that song, he spoke up. "So you four (he doesn't even bother that Reikokuna isn't present) will work at my manor as servants, any questions?" He asked half expecting an answer or question. "I got one, _Earl" _Kyra piped up in a monotone, and almost mocking voice. "Why are you letting us four mental kids work at your manor and claim to be from the future, you just met us." The earl Phantomhive snorted as a response before actually responding to the question. "Sebastian told me you lot were telling the truth in being from the twentieth century so it will be interesting." The brunette let out a discontent sigh from the answer. "Oi, wait a freaking second missy, WHO DA FREAK ARE YOU CALLING MENTAL!?" Screamed Zephyr. "The bisexual rapist, beauty queen tomboy, sadistic goth, and traumatized mute." Replied Kyra. In response, Frost and Zephyr stuck their tongues. And then if on cue, the cart hit a rock and the two girls bit their tongues. Causing Kyra to snicker sadistically, and the two others to say a few choice words that Ciel really shouldn't have heard. The carriage suddenly stopped as they reached their destination. Sebastian and Reikokuna got down and opened the door, letting the four people inside thje carriage get out. "Moving on" Sebastian began to try to change the subject at hand. "what ever is your idea to your, ahem_, attire_." The four girls looked down at their attire. "This is how most girls dress in the twentieth century." Frostisis stated. "We're going to have to do something with that." concluded Ciel as they approached the door to the manor.

The four girls shared a large servants quarters with each other. Each wondering as they dressed in there nightgowns and brushed their hair, "What is this going to be like?". They ushered themselves off to bed, wondering what had become of their former lives, their neighbors, what will happen to their apartment, their club, and how the hell did they went back in time.

_"If you once reject the faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven."_

"Would someone who believes in God summon you?"

_"I'll ask again: do you wish to make a contract?" _

"Don't be tedious! Just execute the contract and grant my wish!"

White feathers were stained black. Fire was creeping in through the edges, and the horrid stench of burning flesh and decay filled the senses. A strange blurred figure with glowing red eyes reached a hand towards the right eye and then-

"My lady's it is time wake up." Sebastian said in his calm voice. With a groan Kyra got up, Reikokuna shortly following. They curtsied to the butler and then went on to wake up and get the other two ready. After a horrific five minutes of Zephyr trying to rape Frost and Kyra, and somehow getting ready for work, they each walked down towards the dining hall where everyone had yet to be. For going back in time they had done surprisingly well in getting used to the place for the past week. The four were each dressed up in an outfit similar to Mey-rin's. Zephyr's was yellow, where it was supposed to be blue, Frostisis's was violet, Kyra's was red, and Reikokuna's was grey, and she also had the raven, Culebra, perched on her shoulder. "I'll tell ya," began Zephyr. "I had the oddest dream last night." "Hunh, you too Zeph?" "Sheesh, I highly doubt it was the same dream." "I'I mean it's n'not unheard of t'to ha'have the same d'dream…" Finished off Reikokuna. "Well let's all quote from the dream, I'll say what was said first, then Frost, then Kyra, then Rei." concluded Zephyr. "If you once reject the faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven." "Would someone who believes in God summon you?" "I'll ask again: do you wish to make a contract?" "D'don't be t'tedious. Just e'execute the c'contract and g'grant my w'wish." After they quoted they had the funniest O.o faces ever seen. But in their shock they failed to notice the demonic butler eyeing the suspiciously from the shadows.

After another five minutes of standing like idiots the other servants got in line on the opposite side. The four were standing bored when a dart flew by and jabbed poor Finny in the back of the head. Reikokuna was cringing as Finny wailed in pain, while Frost and Zephyr were shocked at Ciel's action, meanwhile Kyra was grinning sadistically at the blood before her. "What was that for all of a sudden?!" Finny cried. "Actually, you should have seen that coming." Ciel stated flatly. Three of the four girls deadpanned at their master's answer, and Kyra face palmed. All of a sudden Sebastian slammed open the doors. "Finny, Frost have you finished weeding the courtyard? Mey-Rin, Zephyr have you washed the sheets? Bard, Kyra weren't you supposed to be preparing for dinner? Tanaka, well, you're all right as you are. Reikokuna, I expect your music and songs will be ready later? Everyone, if you have the time to dawdle about here, use it do your jobs!" All the servants ran in fear of the raging butler crying "yes sir!". Except Reikokuna, who walked by Sebastian cautiously with a O.O" face while quietly whispering "yes sir". Sebastian gave the fleeing servants a cautious gaze before walking towards the young master."

"Are guests coming?" The six servants whispered amongst themselves. "Dunno" Zephyr mumbled "Rei was the only one who watched the anime and read the manga…" "Huh?" Finny asked with his innocent face. (daaaaw~) "This is our chance!" Bard exclaimed "we won't let him keep lookin' down on us like this! We'll provide above-and-beyond service, that'll make Sebastian's jaw drop!" Finny and May-Rin both put on a surprised expression. "No point in lettin' your own jaws drop" Bard mumbled. "But that's a good idea, yes!" Mey-Rin cried out. "Right, we can't just depend on Sebastian for everything!" Finny chimed in. "All right then, time to form our strategy!" Bard cried. "I'll get the flamethrower!" exclaimed Kyra. "I'll get the super weed killer!" cried Frostisis. "And I'm gonna get da camera! Even though we never saw the anime or read the manga I know some funneh shit is gonna be going down here" exclaimed Zephyr. "Lets do it!" the six exclaimed.

"So….. how exactly did this come about?" Sebastian growled at the six servants. "We used undiluted weed-killer. We thought it would be effective!" cried Finny and Frost. "I was trying to get out the tea set we use for guests, but I fell and took the cart down with me!" cried Mey-Rin. "And I got some good pictures!" exclaimed Zephyr with her rape face (lol). "There was some raw meat on the counter, so I figured I'd cook it… uh, with a flamethrower…." Bard mumbled. "But it was pretty entertaining watching the meat burn within the unforgiving fires similar to that of the hellish blazes of death and revert to ash." Said Kyra with a monotone voice with her head slightly tilted to the side with a sadistic grin on her face. Zephyr and Frostisis took a cautious step away from Kyra, while Mey-Rin and Finny both cried out "We're sorry, Sebastian!" Meanwhile the butler in black appeared in deep thought, then he began to speak. "Calm down all of you. Now listen to me: take a page from Tanaka's and behave like—Everyone, listen carefully to what I'm about to say, and act immediately. We'll manage with this." He said the last part by picking up Tanaka's tea cup.

"I don't get it, why do we get under house arrest, while Rei and the four good-for-nothing screw ups are out there." Zephyr mumbled as she watched the carriage pull up from the bedroom window. "Because Sebastian doesn't want the guest to be raped, creeped out, or tortured." Replied Kyra with her monotone voice as she read a book on occult and supernatural beings. "Meanwhile, with Reikokuna. Reikokuna stood beside Ciel as he and the guest played a morbid board game, while discussing business. Culebra perched in the rafters near the door. Reikokuna would be able to leave as soon as Sebastian enters so that she can find a good leaf and get comfortable as she prepares for her peformance. As if by command Sebastian opens the door, as soon as he does, Reikokuna makes a beeline for the door with the raven trailing behind her. Soon the guest and master have been seated and Reikokuna had begun to play a popular Japanese song using a large leaf against her mouth to produce the song. She had her eyes closed and focused all of her attention to the melody rather than what was happening around her. After dinner had ended she was sent back to her room, where she was getting bombarded with questions she most definitely could not answer. About twenty minutes passed and the four heard a loud scream. After an exchange of glances they confirmed that 'Sebastian is at it again~'. A loud wailing "Mama Mia!" had most definitely confirmed their suspicions.

* * *

Now here is the second chapter. Please Read and Review! Also this section of the entry I'll use for amusement purposes, like skits or information on the characters or as an explanation for something. Oh and BTW Reikokuna works at 'Barns and Noble' and reads a lot of manga and watches a lot of anime so she knows all of the characters already.

"The eyes indicate the antiquity of the soul." I'm going to put in an entry of eyes, since my four OC's have different colored eyes, and not one of them are the same as another. First we'll start with Zephyr. Her left eye is blue, blue eyes indicate a person that is forceful and direct, she also has a right green eye, green eyes can indicate a compassionate person that's full of energy. Next up is Frostisis. She has a right gray eye, gray eyes indicate sensitive and restrained person, she also has a violet left eye, violet eyes symbolize a noble and refined person. Next is Kyra. She has a brown left eye, brown eyes symbolize strong and independent person, she also has a right amber/gold eye, gold eyes mean independent and courageous. Next was the hardest to look up, Reikokuna. She has a pink right eye, pink eyes mean you tend to be a loner and you come off as distrustful, she also has yellow eyes, yellow eyes mean creative energetic and optimistic. The eyes actually fit them pretty well. Except for Reikokuna, because she was traumatized she sort of shielded herself form emotion, but it would have fit her perfectly!


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroshitsuji Karasu's Chapter 3: Rats

This story is a bunch of random stuff you will never understand…. Or maybe you will. It features a bisexual pervert who irritates the fuck out of people, a tomboy who abides the rules but doesn't give a shit on her own dignity, a rebellious punk who can be very…. demonic, and a shy and sweet girl who suffers from selective mutism and has a pet raven and can be a badass ninja.

S77: Okay Kyra you're up for the disclaimer

Kyra: … S77 doesn't own Black Butler, in fact this is called Fanfiction for a reason, she doesn't own a thing that happens, in fact for the fanfic, it mainly goes by the show, so all she owns are her OC's, and they are interviewed in the beginning here, in fact, most of you probably read the first line of this, and so goodbye…..

S77: …. okay then….

* * *

"Bloody hell, it's done for." Bard groaned inwardly. "I knew we shoulda got a cat instead of a bird brained raven…" Zephyr whined. "Rats again?" May-Rin asked. "I heard they were plaguin' London, but I sure didn't expect them this far out of the city…" Bard groaned. Reikokuna stiffened as she had a stroke of realization. She quickly got up and took a few cautionary steps backwards. As if on cue a small grey rat ran across the hallway. "Found you, rat!" Kyra, Zephyr, and Frostisis silently screamed as Finny picked up a giant statue like it was a pillow. While Bard and Mey-rin were full out screaming as Finny threw the statue. "He got away. Tee-hee!" Finny said. "Don't give me that 'tee-hee'! Dou you want to kill us, too idiot?!" Bard yelled in rage. "Ho ho ho" went chibi Tanaka. "Huh, Finny's got some muscles for a scrawny kid." Zephyr mumbled. "So do I!" Frostisis grumbled. Kyra snorted in response to the two's antics. While in the background Reikokuna cautiously walked away.

"Oh, there's another one!" Finny yelled "Don't let it get away!" yelled Bard The voices echoed into the room where many figures gathered around a pool table. Kyra shuddered in sadistic bliss as she imagined the destruction that was going on in that hallway. "Quite the commotion out there. It seems you have are rats here as well." A man closest to the pool table said as he walked away from the pool table ans a blond with a scar across his face began to approach the table. "How long do you intend to let those vermin run wild? They forage through our pantries and do nothing but spread disease!" A dark haired man asked as he began to eat a sandwich as he sat in a chair. "Run wild'? Isn't her simply leaving them at large to observe them?" A Chinese man lounging on a couch with a lady on his lap asked. Now Kyra was no idiot, she knew they weren't talking about rats anymore. "Yes, he always aims to settle things in one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?" A lady entirely in red asked. "Pass. It's my policy not to hit balls I can't sink." Ciel said. 'Careful Ciel, your ego is showing' Kyra thought sarcastically as she glanced at her 'boss'. "Never mind the pompous talk. When will you exterminate the vermin?" The man who spoke first asked. "Anytime you like. The forbidden cheese with its rat bites…. the key to the storehouse is in my hands." The blond with the scar on his face looked up at Ciel. Kyra narrowed her visible brown eye in suspicion at the man. "However, it will require a certain amount of effort to find the rats' nest and exterminate them. What say you prepare a suitable reward?" Ciel said. "You vulture." The first man said in disgust. "Sir Arthur, do you have the right to insult my family crest?" Ciel asked. "Heh, foul. Mucked that one up. What will you do, Lord Phantomhive?" The blond scarred faced guy asked. "Perhaps it's time to end this worthless game," Ciel said as he approached the pool table, before pausing. How soon can you prepare the reward?" He asked Sir Arthur. "By tonight." Sir Arthur responded. "I'll send a carriage for you later." Ciel said as he got up and sat on the pool table. "We'll have some slight entertainment ready for you." Ciel said as he prepared to hit the balls. "Are to  
going to go after all the balls in this situation?!" The man with the sandwich yelled out. "Naturally." Ciel said, confidence dripping from his words. "Greed will be your undoing" Sir Arthur said. "Greed, huh?" Ciel said.

"Today's tea is a Darjeeling from Fortnum & Mason." Sebastian said in his usual voice. "It smells delicious. Tea can be exceptional when well brewed, hmm?" The Chinese man from earlier said, with the lady still on his lap. Kyra raised an eyebrow at him and glanced over in Sebastian's direction. He was pouring another cup of tea, she observed. A man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a red bow, with a few stray hairs and glasses, dressed as a butler was admiring Sebastian. 'Is that a girl or a boy?!' she thought to herself. She crinkled her nose at the smell that came over her. She narrowed her gold and brown mixed eyes as she identified the smell. "Death" Kyra muttered under her breath so no one would hear. "Grell" The woman in red from earlier said. "Y-yes, my lady?" Grell, the brunette butler stuttered. "Learn something from him." The lady in red said. 'Ouch' Kyra thought to herself. "Y-Yes, my lady…" Grell muttered in defeat. "That aside," The lady in red said. "You're a fine-looking man, aren't you? Quit serving in this silly country house and come to me!" Kyra facepalmed in response to the lady in red's behavior. Ciel cleared his throat "Madame Red. "Oh, goodness, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but want to palpate him. Perhaps that's just how doctors are." Madame Red said. 'She's a doctor?! What kinda business is this woman running?! Besides the fact it's a good thing Zephyr isn't here, those two would team up and probably try to rape Sebastian.' Kyra thought dumbfounded. "You believe the drug trafficker was one of your guests today, my lord?" The Chinese man asked. "Perhaps." Ciel replied. "You can't just leave this extermination business to Lau. A rat knows best where the rats' nest is, doesn't he?" Madame Red said. "I'm a tame guinea pig, actually." Lau said as he put a hand on Ciel's head and an arm around my waist. "If the earl orders me not to, I won't do anything uncalled-for." Lau concluded. "Hey! Keep your paws off of my darling nephew!" Madame Red cried as she yanked Ciel out of Lau's grasp, while Kyra scrambled out of his grasp while he was distracted. "You wound me. I wouldn't paw anyone here." Lau sighed in mock defeat. "You're saying you would somewhere else?! That's a problematic statement, you know!" Madame Red yelled. Kyra zoned the rest out as she helped Ciel off of the floor when Madame Red dropped him in her rage. The two of them headed out the door to Ciel's study for a chance of peace. "Young master?" Sebastian called. "Here…" Ciel muttered. "It went that way, guys!" Bard yelled. "…And here…" Ciel mumbled again. "It's him!" Cried Mey-Rin. As a Finny in a grey cat costume and Frostisis in a white cat costume ran about with cats. The five servants ran about with cats, mousetraps, and ladels. "Young master?" Sebastian asked "Today we'll be having a deep-dish apple raisin pie. It will be ready soon; will you eat with your guests?" "Bring it to my room. I can't deal with them anymore." Ciel replied. "Very good, my lord" replied Sebastian. "Come, Kyra." Ciel called. "Coming, master Ciel."

The five servants ran around like idiots trying to chase after the mice. In a split second Sebastian grabbed the two mice and tossed them into Tanaka's butterfly net. "Stop playing and get to work." Sebastian said. "Yes, Sir." The five mumbled in self defeat.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against the door, Kyra beside him in a similar manner. "You have to admit, master, the mouse traps were an excellent touch." Kyra said with a sadistic grin, her gold and brown eyes glimmering in amusement. In response Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Finally, peace and quiet." Kyra stiffened as a familiar scent overcame her, and her eyes widened as she saw a hand outstretched towards Ciel. "MAST-" Kyra was cut off short by a cloth smothering her mouth, causing her world to go black. Ciel hadn't enough time to turn around before a cloth was, too, put over his mouth.

"Young master, Kyra, I've brought your afternoon tea." Sebastian said as he knocked on the study door. Hearing no response he went ahead and opened the door. "Young master?" Sebastian was left in shock as he saw the window open and books and papers along with a chair scattered amongst the room. "This is terrible. The tea will go to waste." Sebastian sighed in disappointment.

"The order of England's underworld'…One of the 'villainous nobles' that have assumed the bad-guy role for the royal family for generations…'The Queen's guard dog' who uses his absolute power to bit to death anyone who opposes her… Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed… Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel, bound in straps, in response raised his head to see the kidnapper. "I thought it was you, Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family!" Ciel spat. "Say, little Phantomhive, it's tough for the Italien Mafia in this country. All these Englishman have tea-encrusted brains. People in the family business like us have to rack our brains to come up with smart ways to make money." Azzurro said while he knelt down to Ciel's height. "And that's exactly what drugs are for." "In the Pharmacy Act of '68, even opium was listed as restricted. The Queen has ordered me not to let the vermin or the drugs run wild anymore." Ciel said. "This is why I hate Englishmen. The Queen this, the Queen that… You're all a bunch of mama's boys about your stupid Queen. You try to line your own pockets while you bind us with rules…But we're birds of a feather, aren't we? Lets get along." Azzurro sneered. "Crazy bastard." Kyra mumbled from the corner of the room where she was bound up like Ciel. "Shut yer yap girly" Azzurro snapped at Kyra, who scoffed in response. "I've left orders for my servants to give your storehouse key to the authorities if I don't come back. Sorry, but I have no intention of making friends with a filthy rat." Ciel smirked. Azzurro stood up and aimed a gun at Ciel. "Don't you underestimate an adult, you damned brat!" Azzurro yelled "I already have my men waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out fast, or I'll kill your servants one by one." Azzurro screamed. "You'd better hope youfr little lap dogs actually know how to fetch." Ciel said in a mock angelic voice. Azzurro hit Ciel on the side of the face with his gun, making him fall over. "Ciel!" Kyra cried out. "Did you hear that? Negotiations broke down." Azzurro said into the telephone.

Sebastian walked down the hall beside Reikokuna. "Now, where can the young master have gone off to?" He questioned no one impartacular, seeing as though Reikokuna wasn't much of a talker, while carrying the apple raisin pie. "Sebastian!" Cried Mey-Rin. "I just found a letter at the front door, yes!" "Addressed to whom?" Questioned Sebastian. Watching the anime a lot really came in handy, because Reikokuna just remembered that something was going to happen. "Er, 'The Earl Phantomhive's Servants". Sebastian looked over at Reikokuna as she took the vase from the table and took a few steps back. Confused he glanced out of the window, realizing what she had already realized. Mey-Rin stepped on one of her shoelaces while she was running, and it caused her to trip into Sebastian, causing the two to fall to the floor. As a bullet was shot through the window and into the wall, along with the pie going airborne the two laid on the ground in an awkward position. Sebastian caught the pie on the plate in his hand. Reikokuna placed the vase back on the table to cover up the bullet in the wall. "Mey-Rin, the letter." Sebastian said. "Y-Yes sir, yes!" Exclaimed a very red Mey-Rin. Sebastian quietly read the letter. "What a vulgar invitation." He concluded as he handed it to Reikokuna, who read it and muttered "You h-have till sunset." "Sebastian!" Finny and Zephyr yelled in unison. "Say, what happened?" Madame Red asked. "I apologize for the commotion. Nothing is the matter, so please don't worry." Sebastian said. "Nothing?" Madame Red muttered. "I'm sorry, everyone but would you please clean this up?" Sebastian asked as he turned to the five servants and handed Bard the pie. "By clean up,' do you mean… we can eat this?" Bard asked. "Huh? Sebastian?"

"Bungled it?! You useless fools! This is the problem with scum like you.. Forget it, just get back here. What, you meet a bear in the woods or someth- What's with you guys? Did you attract too much attention? Cut it out already! H-Hey… What happened?" Kyra smirked as Azzurro had his little 'episode'. "Sounds like your game of fetch failed" Ciel said. "Quiet, you damn brat!" Azzurro, in a blind rage, attacked Ciel, kicking him repeatedly. "Stop it you son of a bitch!" Kyra screamed. Azzurro turned to her and wacked her on the side of the face with his gun, moving the violet dyed hair from her gold colored eye. Kyra glared at him with her mismatched eyes. "Eyes of the devil…!" Azzurro said fearfully as he stared into Kyra's eyes. He aimed a gun at her head and was prepared to shoot, and then he heard a voice from his telephone. "Hello." Sebastian's voice echoed throughout the room. "I represent the Phantomhive estate. Would my master happen to be there? Hello? What's the matter? Hello?" Sebastian asked through the phone. Ciel made a cute barking sound in response. "Oi, hurry it up you devil, my legs are falling asleep." Kyra snickered. "Very good, my lord. L'll be there to pick you up momentarily." Sebastian said as he hung up. "The Phantomhive guard dog is going to bust in here!" Azzurro screamed as he got over his initial shock. "Tighten security at the gate! Don't even let a single rat through! Don't let him set one foot inside!".

"Oh, where did Sebastian go?" Mey-Rin mumbled. "Totally.." Finny mumbled. Reikokuna patted finny's back in a pity-like manner. "The pie…" mumbled Zephyr. "I don't care where he is or what he's doin'. The issue right now is this! By 'clean it up,' does he mean we can eat it?! Or can't we?!" exclaimed Bard as he gestured at the pie. "I think maybe we can." Finny mumbled. "I hope we can." mumbled Zephyr. "Idoit! If we make the wrong call on this one, we'll be sportin' his special 'triple-scoop ice cream' on our heads!" Screamed Bard. "Bard, it's not good to get irritated, no! You're short on calcium. Drink this, yes!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "I don't want it" Bard mumbled. "Do not underestimate milk! If you drink lots of it, your bones will grow strong, yes!" May-Rin screamed. "Yeah, aren't you American? Where's your love of magical cow goodness!" Zephyr screamed. Reikokuna picked up the glass of milk and stared at it with admiration. Meanwhile, Frostisis was staring at the bullet in the wall, trying to figure out how to get it out. "I have to start watching the series…"

Screams and undefined sound echoed into the room from outside. Ciel rolled his eyes, Azzurro looked like he was about to wet himself, and Kyra grinned, hoping to get a chance at seeing some of the dead bodies.

"I've decided! I'm gonna eat it! Mey-Rin get tea! Finni, get out the silver!" Bard cried "Yes sir" The two exclaimed. While in the background Zephyr was chasing after Reikokuna, who was clinging onto the milk like a lifeline. "I'm sure it was this drawer… Huh?" Finny questioned. "Somethin' wrong?" Bard questioned. "That's strange. The silverware should be here, but I don't see a single piece. Zephyr stopped her running and looked in the drawer. "Oooh, even the knives are gone, Kyra's not gonna like that. Speaking of which I haven't seen Kyra around…" Zephyr muttered. Reikokuna silently vowed only to eat with spoons since she remembered what the rest were used for.

The screams in the hall had grown quiet. Azzurro stood with a gun aimed at the door shaking like a leaf in the wind. Sebastian opened the doors in a stylish manner. "I have come to retrieve my master." Sebastian said as he bowed. "Oi, what about me, bastard?" Kyra mumbled. "Hah! This is a surprise!" Azzurro said, very amused. "I was imagining a brawny giant, but you're just some milksop in a tailcoat… Who are you? You're not just a butler." "No, I am merely one hell of a butler… That's all." Sebastian replied. "Oi, mister one hell of a butler, didn't satin tell you not to toy with your food?" Kyra she questioned while staring down the butler. "Shut yer yap!" Azzurro hissed before returning his attention to the butler. "Oh, really? At any rate, I don't intend to fight you. But…" Azzurro paused in his speech as he glanced at the girl and grabbed her and aimed a gun at her head. "Wait, did my presence here alter the timeline, cuz I'm pretty sure Ciel was supposed to be grabbed." Kyra mumbled to herself. "Shut it girly! You better have brought the goods." Azzurro said with a devilish smirk. "Yes. Here it is." Sebastian said right before a gunshot was blasted through his head. "Sebas-" Ciel cried out. Kyra smirked as Sebastian was shot multiple times more. "An' that's why you don't play with your food." Kyra said in a singsong voice. "Sorry, milksop, but I win this game! I'm up against Phantomhive, the game master, so of course I had a trump card to play! I damaged the goods a little bit, but you should fetch a good price even if they can't sell your parts." Azzurro said regarding Ciel and Kyra with a tad bit of insanity. "Now, no need to be scared. By the time some pervert takes you in…" He was cut off as Ciel from beside him said. "Hey! How long are you going to play around? How long do you intend to play dead?" "Goodness gracious…" Sebastian mumbled as his hand twitched back to life. "Th-That's impossible!" Azzurro exclaimed. "What's impossible here is how bad your breath reeks." mumbled Kyra. The men near Sebastian backed away as he seemingly came back to life. "Today's funs are so much more efficient… Quite different than the guns of a hundred years ago. I'll give these back to you." Sebastian said as he spit up the bullets into his hand and flung them at the people. Leaving Kyra very amused. "Oh dear, my clothes are full of holes." Sebastian muttered to himself. "That's what you get for fooling around, you idiot." Ciel said. "Young master, you look good." Sebastian said as he approached Azzurro. "St-Stop!" Azzurro cried out. "You're like a caterpillar; it's quite pathetic and wonderful. It suits a small, weak creature like you." Sebastian mused as he continued to approach. "I-If you come any closer, I'll kill her!" Azzurro cried out in desperation. Sebastian immediately stopped. "Hunh, this sucks, I didn't form a contract with him so he's not required to save my life. So I can die. Wait, if I'm going to die now I want no regrets! So at least answer me this; What the fudge cakes is a milksop?!" Kyra said in mixed emotions. "You are unbelievable. Hurry it up, Sebastian." Ciel muttered while staring at Kyra. "But if I come any closer, you'll ne killed." Sebastian mused. "Do you intend to violate our contract?" Ciel roared. "Of course not. I am your faithful servant." Sebastian replied. "What the hell kind of nonsense is this?!" Azzurro cried out. "Young master, haven't I taught you how to coax me into things?" Sebastian questioned with amusement present in his voice. "This is an order. Save Kyra!" Ciel exclaimed. "Shut up!" Azzurro screamed as he fired his gun. "Wh-Why isn't she dead?" "Looking for something? I'll give this back to you." Sebastian said as he dropped the bullet into Azzurro's pocket. Azzurro's arm twisted in an abnormal fashion as he fell backwards. Sebastian knelt down and tore the straps off of Kyra and picked Ciel up. "This game wasn't much fun." Ciel mumbled. "Cuz you weren't the one who almost go shot in the head." Kyra mumbled as she laid down on the floor on her stomache. "Wait! Come serve me. Be my bodyguard and I'll pay you five times what he does now. No ten times! And you can have all the wine and women you want! So-" Azzurro cried out desperately. "Unfortunately, Mr. Vanel," Sebastian said as he set Ciel on a chair and began removing the straps. "I have no interest in the rubbish created by humans. You see I am merely one hell of a butler." "H-Hell?!" Azzurro stuttered. "He's a demon, you ding dong." Kyra said monotonously as she sat up in a cross-legged fashion as she reached a hand out and caught one of the many black falling feathers. "As long as my young master holds the contract, I am his loyal lapdog. Until the day I take his soul" Sebastian said darkly as he removed his glove and revealed his contract symbol. "Unfortunately for you, this game is over." Ciel said.

Ciel opened his eyes and glanced over to the side and saw his manor on fire. "Awake, my lord?" Questioned Sebastian. Ciel glanced at the manor again, only to realize that the sun was just setting. "Young master! Welcome back!" The servants cried. "Master Ciel, Kyra, you're hurt!" Finny and Mey-Rin cried. "I just tripped while I was out. Don't worry about it. What, you don't trust the words of the family head?" Ciel questioned at the two. "That's no it; it's just… That looks fun! Like when you lift a baby in the air!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "P-Put me down, now!" Ciel cried in embarrassment. Kyra snickered from beside Sebastian where she had since then been unnoticed by Ciel. "Of course it wasn't 'fun'! You two are-." Ciel yelled. "Young master. I apologize. I've commited a blunder unworthy of a Phantomhive butler. I do not know I can atone…The preparationa for tonight's dinner are nowhere near complete." Sebastian muttered depressingly. "Drama queen." Kyra muttered as she wandered to the manor.

Sebastian was walking through the hallway back from serving tea to Ciel. He was spending the time checking in on the other servants. and cleaning up the manor. He stopped in mid step as he heard a lovely sounding song being sung from the backyard, but he didn't recognize the voice. He quietly opened the door leading to he back garden and saw Reikokuna sitting under a tree with Culebra in her lap _singing_. She never talks, and yet there she is _singing_. Sebastian admitted to himself that he was beyond shocked at what he just saw.

Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru

Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni

Toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watshi wo

Yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu

Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu

Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa

Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai

Sono neggai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru

Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na kisu de

Irodotte yo saigo no yoru

Tsuki ga terashiteru

The language used was Japanese as he observed. Before she was aware of his presence, he was already back in the hallway, smirking. "My, my, those four are just_ full_ of surprises." He muttered to himself as he headed back to the study to bring his master to bed.

* * *

So that was chapter 3, and yes when Reikokuna is alone with Culebra she likes to sing. Ther song is the theme song for Black Butler. I don't own it, oh and on the previous chapter the English translation was sung so I don't own it either. Oh, and there are three other OC's to be introduced. You see, I plan on editing this so that Ash doesn't die but instead Ciel's soul still gets stolen by Trancy and his pedophile butler. So, the other three will come near the second season. Oh, and BTW the info here is about a quiz I found online about behavior. I was interested in my result and so I acted as my four OC's would answer and I got this.

For Zephyr: **You love every second of your life. You live it to the fullest. You are a very bright and cheery person without a negative thought in the world. Everytime you come into a room you bring happiness to it. Just pure happiness. You and almost everyone you know loves that smile you cast upon your radiates rays of joy hope and sweetness. **For Frostisis: She got the same thing as Zephyr, which I get, the only real difference with those two is Zephyr is perverted and Frostisis is tomboyish. I mean, Zephy acts how she does to express her individuality because she didn't want to be proper like her family. Frostisis acts tomboyish because she doesn't want to live a life of a girly trophy wife like her mom and sisters, she wants to be free of that and express herself as she is. For Kyra: She go: **You Hate life and everyone else too. You seem lonely for some reason like no understands you. Someone has broken your heart and your wounds won't seem to heal. You're lost in a world full sh*t. You can't find a way through this darkness. You need a light to shine your way back home. **Reikokuna got: The same thing. They really aren't that different I guess. I mean, Kyra really just got a bad break over and over and realized that she will only get disappointed if she tries to live happy. While Reikokuna was hyper and outspoken until she was severely traumatized, and finds that life is more of a have to than a want to, and even though she had tried in the past to get to the light she has long since given up on it.


End file.
